


One Night Stand

by Anonym0210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe (AU), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym0210/pseuds/Anonym0210
Summary: When he got fired from his job, Kakashi didn't know what to do and ends up in a bar. When he was drunk, he met a black haired man who also experienced a bad things. They shared and finally spend the night together, just the two of them. [R18]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content (it seems PWP) and have dirty talk. All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

In a crowded bar with visitors, a white haired man was sitting alone in the corner. He looking around, oh so many couples who spending time here, of course what they did is not a good thing, they were drunk, even almost having sex in public place like this.

He isn't different, Hatake Kakashi, a 24 years old man who just got fired from his job, was drunk. The young man sipps the beer from his glass, this already the fifth glass. When he knew that he got fired from the job, Kakashi didn't know what to do again, he need some relaxation and finally ended up in this bar.

Kakashi touches his forehead felt a little dizzy, maybe effect from the beer that he drink. He should stop drinking since the third glass, but his hand didn't stop to pour the beer. Kakashi leans his head back and closes his eyes, hoping the pain will gone.

"Hey are you alone? Can I join you?"

Kakashi heard someone voice, he open his eyes and saw a black haired man was standing with a bottle of beer and glass in his hand. He looks more drunk, his face was flushed.

"Of course," Kakashi said.

The black haired man, Uchiha Obito, sitting next to Kakashi and drink the beer he was carrying. "So, what bring you here?" Kakashi just stared at the man beside him because of the suddenly question. "You look stressed," That man continued.

Kakashi sighed. "I just got fired from my job,"

"Oh sad thing. Your boss must be a sucks person, isn't he?"

Kakashi didn't answer, he glance at the black haired man. "How about you? What made you come here?"

Obito laugh. "At least your excuse is better than mine. I came here because I want to forget the annoyance thing, forget the fact that I saw my girlfriend had sex with another man an hour ago,"

"It's more patheic than my case,"

The black haired man laughed again. "Luckily, I don't really love her. I mean, I often heard that she was a playgirl, but I tried not to believe it. So, when I saw her had sex with another man is not a surprise anymore, though it still sucks. I'm too kind... am I?"

Kakashi closes his eyes, feeling the incident which experienced by the man beside him is surely uncomfortable. "Forget it then,"

"Yeah... I know..." Obito leans back for a moment, then glanced at Kakashi's beer. "Hey, what kind of beer do you ordered? Better mine. Let me order for you,"

"Hey, it's no need," Kakashi's word being ignored. Obito keeps walking toward bartender table and start ordering, but looks like someone felt disturbed.

"Hey, I was talking with my lover!" An old man shouting with loud voice to Obito. The black haired man was standing between the two.

"So what?" Obito replied with flat expression.

The old man growled. "You jerk!"

Buk!

A punch landed on Obito's face until make him fall to the floor, he got up and do the same thing. "Fuck you!" The old man just chuckle lightly after received the blow, he stared at Obito with cocky face. "You just jealous, aren't you? Looks like you don't have your girl in here, so sad,"

Obito laughed. "Hey old man, just wait until your girl is sleep with another man,"

"YOU!"

"Wait, wait. Sorry he was drunk," Kakashi who feel something wrong between the two immediately approach and stop them. He hold Obito's body which a bit limp to stand properly.

"Just wait old man," Obito still mumbled. "Oh and sorry I have my own partner here," With confidence Obito pull Kakashi's collar 'till their lips was meet. Kakashi's eyes widened, even he can't say anything after Obito separate their lips.

The black haired man just smirks seeing people around him is speechless. He took the beer that he ordered and walks back to his seat along with Kakashi.

"Fuck that old man,"

"Well and you make my head more hurt by made a fuss,"

Obito didn't care and start sipps the beer from that bottle, Kakashi who saw what Obito did immediately stops the black haired man. "Enough," Kakashi take the bottle and put it on the table.

Obito let out a small laugh. "Don't you think we need something more fun?"

"I guess,"

"Do you think what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

Obito approached Kakashi. "You know this bar is not like the other bar, aren't you? It has the second floor, plenty of room to be ordered there. If the 1st floor just for relax, 2nd floor for doing something more,"

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes let's have fun there," Obito move forward make their body stick to each other and holding one of Kakashi's hand.

"Oh? Did see your girlfriend made love with another man make you really stressed out?"

Obito laughed. "Who care about have sex with woman or guy?" The black haired man stared at Kakashi's eyes. "How about just kiss for now? Just like I kissed you before,"

Kakashi didn't reply, he shouldn't comply with this guy desire, but looking at Obito's flushed face make Kakashi a bit cannot resist. Is this the influence from the beer that he drink or his brain was already mad, he kisses the black haired man. Kakashi didn't know would he become one of the visitors who almost have sex in public? It seems yes.

"Mhhh... Your lips is so soft. I want more..." The black haired man pushes his partner to make Kakashi lying on his back. Kakashi start to pull Obito's shirt make his waist a bit noticeable.

They enjoy their kiss until someone clearing his throat. Obito saw one of the waiter was standing there, stared at them like giving a warning. He understood. "Fine one room for one night,"

Yes, this 24 hours bar does not allow the visitors have sex in public, so they provide some room on the second floor to use. The owner still think about the convinience of other visitors who want to relax at here. Also this bar has two exit doors, one at the front side; which the customers used for come in or come out as usual, and the other one at the back side; for everyone who ordered the room, they can use this exit after done with their 'activity'. So, the customer who want to relax or do something fun didn't disturbed each other.

Kakashi brings Obito to the room that they already booked. He throw the black haired man to the bed. Glad the beer didn't affect Kakashi too much, at least not really bad like the black haired man.

"Shit my head hurt," Obito complained. "It's definitely because of the beer, the shit old man and my girl who like a bitch," Obito raised both of his hands as he ready to hug Kakashi. "Now comfort me,"

"Enough. You really drunk,"

Obito raised his body and pulls Kakashi to the bed, suppress the white haired man chest, "Stop resisting me. I know you want it too,"

"Stop teasing,"

Obito rolling their position make Kakashi on top of him, "Oh? You mean stop turned you on? Come on, you need fresh air, don't you? We need each other. I need you and you need me," He start wrap his hand around Kakashi's body hugging the white haired man. "Your body is so warm. Don't you think this room is a bit hot as well?"

Obito who didn't receive an answer turned his head whispers to Kakashi, "Answer me," His breath hits Kakashi's ear and Obito groaned a bit. "Ugh, damn your body turned me on,"

Kakashi bites his lips, he isn't a good person who can stand with such temptations. If this keep continued, he can be out of control. Kakashi gulped. "...Can I really touch you?"

"Yes..."

"I hope you didn't regret it,"

"Never,"

"Don't punch me after this,"

Obito laughed. "I won't,"

Slowly Kakashi start to kiss and suck the black haired man's neck, then insert his hand into the clothes that Obito worn, strokes the abdomen up to the chest, playing with his nipple. "Ah..." Obito let out a small moan.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Tch, stop ruin the mood. Just do what you want. I'm not a girl who will get pregnant and such after had sex,"

Kakashi laughed, this guy was funny, with no doubt Kakashi leans down to kiss the young man below him. Obito hugs Kakashi's neck and their kiss become hotter when Kakashi invite Obito's tongue to dance.

"Mhhh... Yes just like that..." Obito stared at the man above him observes the face. "You know, I think you're handsome enough. What's your name?" Yeah they didn't know each other yet.

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi and you?"

"Uchiha Obito. I wonder if you have a girlfriend,"

"Guess it,"

"You have?"

"Unfortunately no,"

Obito chuckled. "Great, it will be troublesome if a girl know her boyfriend was having sex with another man. So, shall we continued?" Kakashi didn't answer and continue to move down toward the chest. He sucks the nipples and tease it with his tongue while his hand go down to touch Obito's cock.

"A-Ah... Hatake..."

"Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi, Obito,"

"Hey who give you permission to call me by my first name?"

Kakashi smiled. "We partner now. Isn't that good if we're not act like a stranger?"

"You... Nghh..." Obito's reply was cut off by his moan, Kakashi bring his cock out and squeeze it harder, "Wait don't touch it yet, don't make me cum so fast,"

"Really? But your body gave me sign to touch it," Kakashi start to pump the cock up and down make it more harden.

"I said wait, Hatake... Ah... You would make me cum..."

"Cum then,"

Shit, this white haired man was good, Obito can't handle the pace, "I-I will... Ah!!" Obito's sperm comes out a lot messing the bed and Kakashi's hand. The white haired man lick his fingers. "Fast and much. Did you wanted this sex so bad?"

Obito smirked. "How about yes?"

"Interisting,"

Obito moves one of his knee touches the thing between Kakashi's legs. "Yes and you're hard, Hatake," He smirked again. Kakashi hisses as he felt that friction.

"Do you know where to fuck in male sex?"

"Of course,"

"So?"

"What? Do it. Fuck me,"

"Brave choice,"

"Oh? Do you think I'm afraid of your dick? Don't make me laugh,"

Kakashi chuckled, this guy really interisting. "Bear with it then," Kakashi pulls Obito's and his own trousers, then start to push his cock to the entrance make Obito groaned in the process. "You're so hard... ah..." Obito said, slowly but sure that cock was completely in.

"Yes and I'll start to move," Without waiting the answer Kakashi began to thrust his partner, Obito try to felt the pleasure but seems he can't enjoy it, "Ugh, can you move a bit fast, Hatake?" He need more.

"How about you practice to call me by my first name?"

"Tch, you shit. Can you move faster, Kakashi-jerk?"

Kakashi laughed, after he can persuade Obito to calling his first name, he got a really nice nickname. "Thanks," Kakashi smiled. "Of course I can move faster," The white haired man speed up his move to thrust harder. Obito let out a loud moan in pleasure.

"A-Ah! Ahh!! Yes keep the move!!" Seems Obito isn't wrong to choose a partner, "Fuck, this is good. Just how many times you had sex until this time?"

"Dunno but you're a good partner,"

Obito smirked. "Thanks," He continue to enjoy the pleasure that he felt in his body. Slowly he wrapped his arm around Kakashi's neck, let the white haired man fuck him until both of them satisfied.

***

Morning comes, Obito's eyes opened, he try to sit and feel a bit pain on his ass. Obito looking around, oh yes yesterday he was drunk and ordered this room, then... He turned his head seeing the other man was sleep beside him, yes he had sex with this guy.

"Hey you, wake up," Obito shake the body beside him until Kakashi's eyes opened.

The white haired man groaned in lazy way. "What? You want to have sex again?"

"No. We have to go home,"

Kakashi stretch his body, still sleepy. "You know, you're amazing last night. I hope we can do it again,"

"You!" Obito throw a pillow to Kakashi's face.

"Hey you promised you won't punch me,"

"It's not a punch, it's a hit,"

Obito put his clothes on the floor and wear it back, at least he want to go home, take a bath and do some relax thing on this saturday morning. Kakashi still sit on the bed while Obito busy to fix up himself.

The black haired man take his small bag and walk to the door, but stopped for a while. "Hey, Hatake, thanks. You help me a bit last night,"

Kakashi didn't answer, he stared at the ceiling while the door is closed, Obito was gone. A smile reflected on his face, hope they can meet again another time.

**END**

 


End file.
